


Pale Blue Wash

by Impatiens_capensis



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Jupiter POV, Post Blue Ending, Texting, absent minded conversations about gender, egg mode Venus, it's sad, might count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis
Summary: Venus and Jupiter keep in touch over text after Summer Scouts. Some things are easier to talk about with each other, some things are easier not to talk about.





	Pale Blue Wash

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't show up on your device, let it be known that the symbol after Venus' name in Jupiter's phone is a star. Jupiter just seemed like the sort of person to put emojis in contact names.
> 
> "Wash" in the title is referring to the technique in watercolor painting where a thin, translucent layer of paint is applied over an area.

Jupiter and Venus had been texting each other since Summer Scouts ended. It's absolutely abnormal to have made lasting friendships at any kind of summer camp, especially at the worst kind of summer camp, but here they were.

Jupiter had just gotten back from school and she could've been doing her homework already, but she's tired and she knew she could finish it after dinner. For now, she lay on her back on her bed, on top of her sheets, one leg bouncing on top of the other. She texted Venus.

_ There was this non-news story on the news about how women's communication skills are supposed to be better for doing work well than men's. It sounded fake to me. _

Venus was good for having the conversations her friends at home might question her about. Not that she didn't have good conversations with her friends here, but... They really thought she was a good enough kid not to feel like the world was full of jerks who don't know anything.

Jupiter was staring at the ceiling when her phone buzzed with Venus' reply.

_** Venus⭐️ ** _

_ Oh... really? I guess I get how that would be plausible. What did they say that you were upset about? _

Jupiter didn't waste any time before writing her response.

_ Like women know how to be empathetic and women know how to listen to others. Women cooperate instead of compete. But like... So many women don't listen when girls have a problem and just brush us off and don't cooperate. I don't think my mom even listens to other adults. She already knows what's right and doesn't care what anyone else says. _

_ At the same time, I don't particularly trust boys. A lot of them make me feel gross. No offense to you, though. But it's kinda like that thing you told me, I don't think girls are really any better. _

After writing all that, Jupiter rocked up into a sitting position. She was getting hungry, so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of baby carrot sticks and a glob of peanut butter. That was healthy, right? Probably not, peanut butter could be sugary. She brought it back to her room and checked her phone. Venus had already responded.

_** Venus⭐️ ** _

_ I dont remember what I said, but okay. Lol. I get what you mean, though, I think. And no offense taken . _

Jupiter chewed on a carrot while thinking about how to respond. This topic had reached a dead end.

_ If you were offended, would you say it, though? _

Maybe that was a little mean to say, but it would be good for Venus to toughen up and say what he was thinking more often. It would be good for Jupiter to do that, too. She imagined if she could shake some sense into herself in those moments, into Venus as well. She snapped a hair tie against her wrist. Her phone buzzed.

**_ Venus⭐️ _ **

_ I might to you _

_ Its hard to feel offended on behalf of boys, though?? Idk _

Venus was so weird sometimes. It could be charming when it wasn't annoying.

_ Man, I think some boys would wreck you for not defending their honor.  _

Jupiter thought about changing it to "your honor," but went with "their."

**_ Venus⭐️ _ **

_ You know they already do. If you told me that I should wreck them back, I might be offended _

_ Neptune always wanted me to do that. I guess I never told her that it bothered me, but I don't think she ever thought I actually would? _

_ If it came from you, Id know you were serious and I dont know what Id do with myself. _

It'd been months since either of them had brought up Neptune. Jupiter wasn't sure what to say. And it almost sounded like Venus would rather be talking to Neptune than her.

Jupiter checked the NBA standings on her phone. She scrolled aimlessly through Facebook. She checked the NBA standings again, like there was some chance they had changed. She stared blankly at her Paramore poster and thought about the homework she had to do.

Half an hour later, her phone buzzed with another message from Venus. She dipped a carrot in peanut butter and bit into with a snap.

**_ Venus⭐️ _ **

_??? Are you suddenly busy now? _

Jupiter muted him.

**_ Venus⭐️ _ **

_ Sorry for double texting I shouldntve said anything _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you liked it, I'd appreciate it if you left a comment. Comments are the number one thing that encourages me to keep posting my writing.


End file.
